


5 Levels of Love

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Flash fics, Italiano, La La Land, LaLa Land, M/M, MIA - Freeform, Promptis - Freeform, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Yaoi, esperimento, ffxv yaoi, in ritardo per la promptis week lo so, ispired by lala land, music by la la land, otp, piccola operetta, prompto e noctis sono la vita, prompto x noctis, è ispirata a La La Land e le musiche sono praticamente perfette per ciò che ho in mente
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Prompto e Noctis si conoscono fuori da un pub e il loro primo incontro non è di certo dei migliori ma col passare del tempo, scopriranno insieme, quanto sia in realtà facile e naturale avanzare nei livelli dell'amore.[Promptis - ispirato a La La Land]





	1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1. Someone in the Crowd 

“Do what you need to do 'Til they discover you And make you more than who You're seeing now”

Si strinse di più nel cappotto verde militare e si coprì meglio le orecchie con il cappello di lana, prima di sfilarsi un guanto e accendersi una sigaretta, dando una lunga, piacevole e appagante boccata.  
La porta a vetri della veranda si aprì e ne emerse un ragazzo alto e moro che, dopo essere rabbrividito per un secondo, si poggiò ad un muro poco lontano da lui e iniziò a fumare.  
Il biondino lo scrutò per qualche secondo, poi disse, ridendo: “Anche tu non li reggevi più?”.  
Quello lo guardò, con la sigaretta serrata tra le labbra, poi se la tolse e chiese, confuso: “Come?”  
“Intendo quei tipi che stanno suonando dentro al locale. Non sono male ma a lungo andare il Jazz stufa, e te lo dice uno che lo ascolta anche piuttosto spesso”, spiegò l’altro, e il moro annuì, non del tutto convinto da quelle parole, poi tornò a fumare, poggiando la testa al muro, visibilmente stanco.  
“Sì, sono un po’ noiosi alla lunga”, rispose, ciccando nel posacenere molto anni ’60 che aveva vicino, sorretto da una lunga staffa di ferro e a forma di calice di vino. “Avevo bisogno di una pausa”.  
“Comunque, visto che ci siamo, piacere di conoscerti, io sono Prompto!”, esclamò il biondino, allungandogli una mano che quello strinse, non del tutto abituato a persone così socievoli.  
“Noctis”, rispose, semplicemente, poi chiese, giusto per dire qualcosa: “Sei qui con qualcuno?”.  
“Oh, no. Il locale è di un amico, Gladio, non so se lo conosci”, disse Prompto e quando quello assentì con la testa, continuò: “Mi ha invitato sapendo che amo il Jazz ma lui non è poi così ferrato in materia”.  
“Sta volta ha davvero toppato alla grande, eh?”, rise Noctis, poi spense la sigaretta nel posacenere e aggiunse, prima di entrare di nuovo nel locale, “Beh, è stato un piacere, Prompto! Torno dentro, la band mi aspetta e senza pianista non si può andare avanti”.  
Il biondino strabuzzò gli occhi e il fumo gli andò di traverso. Tossì un paio di volte e disse, sconvolto: “Q-quella… quella band? Quella che ha suonato fino ad ora?”.  
“Sì, quella band”, rispose atono il pianista, poi aprì la porta e aggiunse, prima di sparire dentro: “Ti auguro una buona serata, critico di musica”.  
Prompto si spiaccicò una mano sulla faccia, dandosi dello stupido per non essersi accorto che quel tipo era stato fino a poco prima seduto al pianoforte, artefice insieme agli altri della sua infinita noia.  
Avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi lì, seduta stante o bruciare e sparire per sempre nel posacenere anni ’60 a forma di calice di vino, poi sentì la musica ripartire e, sperando di non incrociare più quel tipo, spense la sigaretta ed entro.  
Ormai era fatta, non avrebbe potuto farci poi molto, dopotutto. Andava solo ad aggiungersi alle molteplici figure barbine che aveva già largamente fatto in vita sua.  
Tutto regolare, dopotutto.

“Is someone in the crowd the only thing you really see? Watching while the world keeps spinning round? Somewhere there's a place where I find who I'm gonna be A somewhere that's just waiting to be found”


	2. A Lovely Night

Capitolo 2. A Lovely Night

“This could never be You're not the type for me Really?”

“Che intenzioni hai? Di seguirmi ovunque vado?”.  
Prompto si voltò di scatto, mentre stava per dare la porta del bagno sul naso del pianista della band, quella di cui aveva praticamente notato solo i difetti e constatato più volte quanto fossero noiosi.  
“Ma se prima mi hai già trovato fuori a fumare!”, esclamò, col cuore che gli batteva fortissimo, con la paura che il moretto potesse tirargli un pugno o vendicarsi brutalmente. “Forse sei tu che mi stai seguendo ovunque vado?”.  
“Non ci penso nemmeno. Se sono così noioso come dici, poi…”, commentò, avvicinandosi al lavandino e cominciando a lavarsi le mani e Prompto si poggiò ad un muro, con le braccia incrociate.  
“Ah!”, rise, senza entusiasmo alcuno, “Qualcuno qui non sa accettare un critica costruttiva”.  
Noctis non parve particolarmente colpito da quella sua constatazione, poi prese un paio di fazzoletti dal dispenser e si asciugò: “Sai che me ne importa. E poi sono proprio curioso di sapere di cosa ti occupi nella vita, se ti senti addirittura all’altezza di criticare”, disse, poggiandosi al lavandino, anche lui con le braccia conserte.  
“Io sono un attore”, rispose Prompto, indicandosi con un dito, “E comunque ho solo espresso il mio parere personale, che vuoi che sia! Non potete mica piacere a tutti”, sbuffò.  
“Quindi sei qui per insultarmi ancora?”, rise Noctis.  
“Nah, sto andando via. Domani lavoro, al caffè attacco presto”.  
“Non eri un attore?”.  
Il biondino lo guardò di sottecchi, rendendosi conto di essere appena stato smascherato, poi sospirò: “Beh, il caffè è il lavoro di riserva, quando non ho spettacoli o film da girare. Senti, ti lascio andare, credo di aver combinato abbastanza guai per stasera e finché non ho capito che eri parte del gruppo che ho insultato, era una notte veramente meravigliosa, quindi è meglio che lasci questo posto prima di fare altri danni”.  
“Buona idea”, rispose Noctis, poi si staccò dal lavandino e tirò fuori il cellulare.  
“Sei davvero di un tatto e di una gentilezza disarmante, pianista sull’oceano!”, commentò Prompto, con un sopracciglio alzato, indignato di fronte a tutta quella arroganza. “I miei più sinceri complimenti”.  
"Ti ringrazio”, disse atono l’altro, poi si infilò una mano in tasca e, tenendo ancora il telefono con una mano, alzò gli occhi verso il biondino e disse, senza alcuna espressione facciale: “Quindi? Mi dai il tuo numero?”.  
Prompto aggrottò la fronte, ancora più sdegnato di prima, se possibile e, arrossendo come un peperone per quella richiesta inaspettata, disse, cercando di mantenere la calma: “C-certo che ti do il mio numero! Insomma, non crederai di farti perdonare senza invitarmi a cena o a bere qualcosa? 358 445678!”.  
Noctis memorizzò il numero e, dopo aver di nuovo infilato il telefono in tasca, sorrise leggermente, poi lo superò e gli disse, prima di sparire dietro la porta: “D’accordo ma vedi di essere reperibile, quando ti chiamerò. Hollywood può aspettare”.

“You say there's nothing here? Well, let's make something clear I think I'll be the one to make that call But you'll call? And though you looked so cute In your polyester suit”


	3. City of Stars

Capitolo 3. City of Stars

“City of stars Are you shining just for me? City of stars There’s so much that I can’t see Who knows? I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you That now our dreams They’ve finally come true”

“Devo ricredermi: magari come Jazzista non sei il massimo ma come compagnia non posso lamentarmi”.  
“Continui imperterrito ad insultarmi”, sbuffò Noctis, con le mani nelle tasche del completo nero a righe bianche, mentre facevano una passeggiata lungo una salita, appena dietro al ristorante dove il moretto aveva portato l’altro, vestito decisamente con toni più allegri e accesi.  
Portava una camicetta bianca con un gilet navy e un paio di pantaloni blu elettrico e scarpe nere ma, malgrado l’accozzaglia di colori, stava piuttosto bene. Forse era quel perenne sorriso a rendere tutto più piacevole nel complesso.  
“Non ti sto insultando, avanti! Senti, secondo me il problema non sei tu, ma il gruppo. E’ ovvio che sei bravissimo ma non è la band che fa per te, necessiti di aria più fresca”, confessò, sincero, pensando davvero quello che aveva detto.  
Noctis diede un calcio ad un sassolino, poi sospirò: “Scherzo quando dico che i tuoi sono solo insulti. La verità è che hai ragione e sei stato l’unico ad avere avuto il coraggio di dire come stanno le cose”.  
“Mi dispiace di averlo fatto senza sapere che tu fossi il loro pianista”, disse Prompto, mortificato e Noctis scosse la testa e sorrise: “Tu lavori al caffè quando non sei ingaggiato, no? Io lavoro con loro, finché non riesco a realizzare il mio sogno”.  
“Che sarebbe…”, cercò di incitarlo il biondino e Noctis, di tutta risposta, lo prese per mano e, con passo svelto, lo portò in un punto della strada, dove una leggerissima musica si poteva udire e, poco dopo, con lo scemare del suono dei loro passi, Prompto poté sentire indistintamente una tromba suonare, con una tale carica ed emotività che sentì dei brividi attraversargli la schiena.  
“Chi è?”, chiese, a bassa voce, come se parlare più forte potesse rompere quella magia che si era appena creata.  
“E’ un mio vecchio insegnante del conservatorio. Ogni sera, verso quest’ora, suona qualcosa. Stasera è la tromba, ieri sera suonava la chitarra”, spiegò il moretto e Prompto rimase a bocca aperta di fronte a quella spiegazione, “Lui non è mai riuscito a diventare qualcuno e, per quanto sia meraviglioso starlo a sentire da qui, non voglio finire come lui. Voglio sfondare e diventare qualcuno”.  
“Ce la farai!”, esclamò il biondino, con determinazione, prendendogli una mano e annuendo, “Basta crederci e non smettere mai di provare. Sembra dura e forse lo è ma meglio provare e fallire che non averci provato affatto”.  
“Quanta saggezza in un improvvisato critico di musica”, commento Noctis, sorridendo, poi ridusse la distanza che li separava e, prendendogli anche l’altra mano, si avvicinò al suo viso.  
Prompto si sentì avvampare, ma aspettava quel gesto da tutta la sera, così rispose, prima che il pianista lo baciasse con una dolcezza che non sembrava nemmeno appartenergli: “Che vuoi farci, siamo fatti così”.

“City of stars Are you shining just for me? City of stars You never shined so brightly”


	4. Another Day of Sun

Capitolo 4. Another Day of Sun.

“Behind these hills I'm reaching for the heights And chasing all the lights that shine And when they et you down You'll get up off the ground As morning rolls around And it's another day of sun”

C’erano momenti nella giornata di Prompto che soleva passare attendendo solo l’arrivo della sera e quando finalmente le sette scattavano, si precipitava fuori dal caffè e Noctis era sempre lì, con la sua R4 rossa fiammante, rumorosa e instabile, ma meravigliosa e il biondino la adorava.  
In realtà amava qualsiasi cosa Noctis avesse: dai suoi vestiti alle sue collezioni di lenze da pesca e violini che, paradossalmente, non sapeva suonare.  
“Perché non hai imparato a suonarlo?”, gli aveva chiesto Prompto, la prima volta che era andato a casa sua, mentre scrutava quegli strumenti posati praticamente ovunque, “Che cavolo ci fai con tutti questi violini se nemmeno sei un violinista?”.  
“Non serve mica saperlo suonare per apprezzarlo”.  
“Beh, ma tu sei un musicista, dovrebbe essere normale!”, aveva constatato il biondino, con le mani ai fianchi e gonfiando le guance.  
Noctis lo aveva preso per le spalle e se lo era portato vicino e, prima di baciarlo con trasporto, gli aveva detto: “Sono sempre più convinto che il critico di musica sia il lavoro che ti si addice di più”.  
Poi qualche sera il pianista era andato a prenderlo al lavoro, finché col passare del tempo non era diventata un’abitudine che a Prompto faceva assai piacere e, ogni sera, cercavano di dosare i loro gusti, andando o al cinema o in qualche locale ad ascoltare della buona musica.

“Com’è andata a lavoro?”, chiese Noctis, con il gomito fuori dal finestrino e gli occhiali da sole ancora sulla testa a scompigliargli la chioma corvina, rendendolo più trasandato e affascinante, agli occhi del fidanzato, che lo aveva salutato con un dolcissimo bacio sulle labbra, prima di chiudere la portiera e allacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza.  
“Bene, non vedevo l’ora di andare via! Ho inviato la mail per il colloqui per quella grande produzione di cui ti parlavo tempo fa”, disse, poi aggiunse: “Oh, a te com’è andata?”.  
“Oh, hai mandato la mail? Era ora, Prompto”, lo redarguì, siccome erano mesi che ne parlava ma non trovava il coraggio di farlo, fermandosi sempre poco prima di premere invio. “Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?” gli chiese, ignorando la domanda sulla propria salute.  
Il biondino si sporse verso di lui e, dandogli uno schioccante bacio sulla guancia, rispose: “Tu ieri sera”.  
“Bene”, commentò il moretto, con un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto, “In che modo?”  
“Facendo l’amore con me e continuando a ripetermi quanto io sia unico, speciale e non ricordo cos’altro mi hai detto”, spiegò, tranquillo e se Noctis non fosse stato il numero uno a nascondere quando era imbarazzato, probabilmente ora sarebbe diventato un peperone.  
“Sono contento di aver trovato il modo di alzare un po’ la tua stima”.  
“Dovresti andarne fiero. Fino ad ora nessuno ci era riuscito!”, esclamò Prompto, poi alzò il polso per controllare l’ora, “Andiamo a mangiare la pizza, stasera?”.  
Noctis lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, poi sbuffò divertito e disse, prima di girare a sinistra: “E pizza sia”.

“And even when the answer's no Or when my money's running low The disc and mic and neon glow


	5. Epilogue

Capitolo 5. Epilogue

Avrebbe voluto fare tante cose con Prompto, ora che stavano insieme, in una relazione stabile.  
Ora che convivevano nel suo appartamento, quello piccolino che fino a poco tempo prima gli sembrava una buia e triste cantina, rallegrato dal sorriso di quel biondino intraprendente e dalle sue cianfrusaglie colorate, i suoi poster dei classici del cinema e la sua musica Jazz solo ed esclusivamente allegra.  
Avrebbe voluto sposarlo, un giorno, in un posto dove sarebbe stato possibile e poi vivere per sempre sotto lo stesso tetto, dandosi quell’amore così puro e in continua evoluzione, che sembrava non dover finire mai.  
Noctis era convinto che fosse così, nulla gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea ed era questa la parte più dolorosa di quell’addio, che lui aveva cercato di dare con tranquillità, come se non stesse davvero perdendo la persona più importante della sua vita.  
La persona più importante, per cui avrebbe abbandonato ogni cosa e che a quanto pare non la pensava come lui.  
“Mi dispiace… mi dispiace davvero tantissimo”, stava dicendo Prompto, mentre si preparava la valigia, asciugandosi le lacrime, di tanto in tanto, con un lembo della manica della felpa color verde acido. “Ho passato settimane intere cercando di capire cosa volevo davvero e… mi dispiace, Noct, non sai… non sai quanto…”.  
“Ehi, smettila. Stiamo parlando della tua carriera. Tu non sai quanto mi rende felice sapere che sei stato preso per un progetto così grande”, spiegò Noctis, felice per davvero che fosse successo ma dentro stava letteralmente marcendo dal dolore.  
Non avrebbe mai voluto dirgli addio, avrebbe voluto dirgli che pure ci avesse messo 100 anni a tornare a casa, lui lo avrebbe aspettato ma non voleva nemmeno rimanere succube dell’amore e dimenticarsi del suo sogno, del suo obiettivo di non finire a deteriorarsi contornato dai suoi strumenti musicali preferiti e suonarli di tanto in tanto, in attesa che la vita passasse.  
“Non mi perdonerò mai di quello che sto facendo. Cosa sto distruggendo?”, si chiese Prompto, quando chiuse la valigia e, poggiandovisi con le mani, non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò ancora di più a piangere.  
“Stai seguendo il tuo sogno, quello che avevi anche prima di conoscermi”.  
“Tu continuerai a seguire il tuo?”, gli chiese il biondino e Noctis in un primo momento non rispose, poi sospirò e, senza pensarci, lo prese per le spalle e lo baciò.  
Durò più a lungo della loro intera vita, eppure quando si staccarono sembro essere durato solo per un istante e il pianista avrebbe dato tutto l’oro del mondo per convincersi che quello non era il loro ultimo bacio.  
“Lo seguirò, te lo prometto”, gli disse e Prompto si gettò tra le sue braccia, disperato e tutto ciò che Noctis riuscì a fare fu carezzargli i capelli per un po’, poi sciolse delicatamente quell’abbraccio, gli sussurrò un addio e se ne andò da casa, troppo distrutto per poter assistere ancora all’addio che la persona che amava gli stava dando e non voleva ricordarlo così.   
Voleva solo dimenticarlo. Tutto qui.

Fine.


End file.
